Lamasot
'Lamasot' Main Information: Name - Lamasot Height - 2 metres and 10 centimetres Element - Earth (MHB) Species - Brute Wyvern Weakness Sign - Running into mud Weight - 580 kilos Weak to - Ice Area(s) - Old Swamp, Muddy Desert Game - Monster Hunter Blast (link soon) Ecology: Lamasot is a large monster that lives mainly in places with mud, it's one of the smallest large monsters but don't get fooled, this mud animal has 9 spikes (3 on his deadly mouth) that have poison that can kill you! To beat him, it's suggested to go with ice weapons or raw damage weapons, the only way to beat him, is to no let him go to the mud, you start only doing real damage when he's not covered in mud, also, he's always letting mud for his body fall, so be careful with some mud pools, you may get trapped. Attacks Bite - A normal bite. Two Paw Slash - He jumps to you with his 2 huge muddy paws. Poison Spit - Watch out, you may get poisoned - Spike Run - Lamasot runs to you with his spikes with poison on them, Body Clash - He jumps and lands with his body on you. Mud Pools - Lamasot creates 3 mud pools with his body, watch out to not get trapeed in them! Armor and Weapons Armors Lamasot Bladesmaster Low Rank Armor (image coming soon) Items Needed - Clay Hide x8 - Mud Drop x10 - Lama Scale - x15 - Lama Skull x3 - Poison Spike x4 Skills - Detect and Sharpness +1 Lamasot Gunner Low Rank Armor (image coming soon) Items Needed - Clay Hide x8 - Mud Drop x10 - Lama Scale - x15 - Lama Skull x3 - Poison Spike x4 Skills - Detect and PelletS LV1 Added Lamasot Blademaster High Rank Armor (image coming soon) Items Needed - Clay Hide + x8 - High Lama Scale x15 - Poison Tail x3 - Poison Spike + x4 - Lama Scale + x15 Skills - Sharp Sword, Guard -1, High Ear Plug Lamasot Gunner High Rank Armor (image coming soon) Items Needed '''- Clay Hide + x8 - High Lama Scale x15 - Poison Tail x3 - Poison Spike + x4 - Lama Scale + x15 '''Skills - '''FarSight, Reload Speed -1 and Target Range Up '''Weapons Clay Blaster '''- Great Sword with 150 Raw damage and 100 Earth damage, very resistant clay '''Clay Murderers - Dual Swords with 100 Raw damage and 100 Earth damage, very resistant clay Clay Bow - Bow that supports Power Coating, Earth Coating and Poison Coating, very resistant clay Clay Cablaster - Hammer with 250 Raw damage, very resistant clay (images coming soon) Trivia *'You can cut Lamasot tail, but you can only cut it with Dual Swords or Sword and Shield' *'If Lamasot doesn't goes to mud for too long, his skin will become clay' *'When he really is getting weaker, he will run to the mud' *'You can use dung bombs to get him away from the mud maps, but when he's getting weaker, he will go to an area with mud' Lamasot Gallery ' CAM 0046.jpg|Lamasot CAM_0047.JPG|Lamasot compared to a person ( he is just a little bit bigger) ' Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns